Shane Rebecchi
Shane Rebecchi is a character in Neighbours who appeared in 1994, 1995, and on a regular basis from 2017 onwards. He is the eldest child of Kevin Rebecchi and Angie Rebecchi and older brother of "Stonefish" Rebecchi and Toadfish Rebecchi (Jarod Rebecchi). Shane was the bad boy eldest sibling and ended up going to prison. In 1994 and 1995, Shane was played by Greg O'Meara. He returned in 2017 played by Nicholas Coghlan. Biography Backstory Shane Rebecchi was born in 1973 to Kevin Rebecchi and Angie Rebecchi. 1995 2017- Memorable info Family Father Kevin Rebecchi Mother Angie Rebecchi Siblings "Stonefish" Rebecchi, Toadfish Rebecchi (Jarod Rebecchi) Great grandfathers Cedric Aunts Janelle Timmins, Coral Reeves First cousins Dwayne Timmins, Brandon Timmins, Dylan Timmins, Stingray Timmins, Janae Timmins, Anne Baxter, Bree Timmins (adoptive) Nieces - Nell Rebecchi Spouse Dipi Rebecchi (???-present) Children Kirsha Rebecchi, Yashvi Rebecchi Nickname Pufferfish Appearances 1994 ''' ''Greg O'Meara '' *Episode 2234 - 8 September 1994 '''1995 *Episode 2318 - 8 February 1995 *Episode 2321 - 13 February 1995 *Episode 2322 - 14 February 1995 *Episode 2323 - 15 February 1995 *Episode 2370 - 21 April 1995 *Episode 2436 - 24 July 1995 *Episode 2437 - 25 July 1995 2017 ''Nicholas Coghlan '' *Episode 7581 - 17 April 2017 *Episode 7582 - 18 April 2017 *Episode 7583 - 19 April 2017 *Episode 7584 - 20 April 2017 *Episode 7585 - 21 April 2017 *Episode 7586 - 24 April 2017 *Episode 7590 - 28 April 2017 *Episode 7591 - 1 May 2017 *Episode 7595 - 5 May 2017 *Episode 7597 - 9 May 2017 *Episode 7598 - 10 May 2017 *Episode 7599 - 11 May 2017 *Episode 7602 - 16 May 2017 *Episode 7606 - 22 May 2017 *Episode 7607 - 23 May 2017 *Episode 7608 - 24 May 2017 *Episode 7611 - 29 May 2017 *Episode 7612 - 30 May 2017 *Episode 7615 - 2 June 2017 *Episode 7618 - 7 June 2017 *Episode 7619 - 8 June 2017 *Episode 7624 - 15 June 2017 *Episode 7625 - 16 June 2017 *Episode 7629 - 22 June 2017 *Episode 7630 - 23 June 2017 *Episode 7633 - 28 June 2017 *Episode 7634 - 29 June 2017 *Episode 7635 - 30 June 2017 *Episode 7639 - 6 July 2017 *Episode 7641 - 10 July 2017 *Episode 7643 - 12 July 2017 *Episode 7644 - 13 July 2017 *Episode 7645 - 14 July 2017 *Episode 7649 - 20 July 2017 *Episode 7650 - 21 July 2017 *Episode 7651 - 24 July 2017 *Episode 7654 - 27 July 2017 *Episode 7657 - 1 August 2017 *Episode 7658 - 2 August 2017 *Episode 7661 - 7 August 2017 *Episode 7663 - 9 August 2017 *Episode 7665 - 11 August 2017 *Episode 7666 - 14 August 2017 *Episode 7670 - 18 August 2017 *Episode 7672 - 22 August 2017 See also * Rebecchi Family Tree Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1994. Category:1994 minor characters. Category:1995 minor characters. Category:Rebecchi family. Category:Neighbours bad boys. Category:1973 births. Category:Fictional Australians of Italian descent. Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Characters played by more than one actor.